Ansuz Call
by Writer is Ninja
Summary: Henrietta Potter just wanted a quiet life as a doctor in Boston. She shouldn’t have gotten mixed up with the Winchesters, then, should she? Fem! Harry. *Really* AU.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Neither Supernatural nor Harry Potter belong to me. No songs included in the fic belong to me. Copyright infringement is not intended.

A/N:

Summary: Henrietta Potter just wanted a quiet life as a doctor in Boston. She shouldn't have gotten mixed up with the Winchesters, then, should she? AU. Fem! Harry.

_Ansuz Call_

***

"Asmodaeus!" she snapped, slapping his wandering hands.

"Sorry," he replied, not looking sorry at all.

"Oh, go find some college girls. Or your step-mother," she added cruelly. "You're no use here."

"Sorry, but she's right," the other man said, sighing. "Go on."

The second Asmodaeus left the room, his lips twitched.

"Really, Raziel, his step-mother?"

"What? She is."

There were appreciative chuckles. Raziel was the Queen of One-Liners.

"I thought you were friends with Naamah," Mammon smiled.

"She knows her son's a slut," Raziel shrugged. "Goodness, it's no secret."

"Back on topic," the first man ordered. They immediately fell in line.

"La Metatron is silent. Worryingly silent."

"The Four stir lightly, and Michael is unsettled."

"The Beast is Loosening."

All talk of omens stopped.

This was the worst fear of both the Upper and the Lower Realms, that he would overcome his bindings. The Beast was the personification of all human evils, and there were plenty of those to go around. Every time someone did an act of malice, deliberate or otherwise, he grew in power. With Rise of Man came Strength of The Beast, although he was there long before – so long that even Lucifer didn't remember. _It_ was not a creation of God, but a side effect of the shadow inherent with the light. _He_ himself would have to stop it, if they could not, and not since the War of Heaven had He ridden.

"The Fall is near. Too soon," she said softly. "_She _sent me."

***


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Neither Supernatural nor Harry Potter belong to me. No songs included in the fic belong to me. Copyright infringement is not intended. Real people are used only with permission. Places that are not fictional are likely fictionally rendered – artistic license.

A/N: Raziel – Angel of Mysteries. Naamah – Angel of Prostitution.

Summary: Henrietta Potter just wanted a quiet life as a doctor in Boston. She shouldn't have gotten mixed up with the Winchesters, then, should she? AU. Fem! Harry.

_Ansuz Call_

***

Few ghosts came back benign, and those who were weren't noticed by Hunters. They weren't exactly hurting anyone; why would they be brought to anyone's attention at all? Casper had it right on the unfinished business part, but mostly a spirit's business was revenge. Such was the case in Holbrook, Massachusetts, a small suburb off of the Boston proper region.

Unfortunately, this was only one of many odd happenings in the area. The people weren't talking, but _someone_ was – on their LiveJournal. The journal was under a false name, but Sam had been able to track it back to the original updater, though it was a very tricky business. They had guarded their identity well. If she hadn't had an account they never would have found her.

"_Strength won't stop demons from whispering in your ear; in fact, it only enhances the likelihood; but it __**can**__ build boundaries to prevent __**spiritual **__possession or appearance in the home. We have non-malicious ghosts all the time; several of them are relatives. The only thing we really need to worry about, usually, is the teenage peeping Tom, and if he wants a free show I'm happy to oblige._

"_But odd things have been happening lately; odd even for me. Electrical fires definitely aren't unheard of in old houses like there are around here, but even the Burger King's been having flare-ups. And there's nothing wrong with the town electrical grid, so far as experts brought in can tell. One girl lost almost all of her hair, a ten-year-old had to be shipped off to Brockton Hospital in an ambulance (we still haven't heard back on that one), and another guy has third degree burns on his arm. We have a __**gas**__ stove and H had to pull me away from it. A blast like that would have killed me._

"_I strengthened the boundaries of house and property, used sea salt (which is one of the stronger protections), and even saged the house, and yet unfamiliar spirits are surging in. I know the nexus (power crossroads) is where Mom used to sit on the couch, but those that we don't invite and who aren't in need of help shouldn't be able to get in – meaning that something is causing more to need help. The house is freezing, and it's June. H says that a normally benign spirit suddenly got violent and fled in fear of hurting her._

"_H is a natural wizarding witch, meaning that she didn't get my power from demonic deals but was born with them. She has a great hatred of the Dark Arts. And yet yesterday she almost killed a coworker for second guessing her diagnosis. People have been snapping at each other like crazy, and violent assault is rising. It's been hitting Brockton too, although not as obviously. This is far from normal. Naturally I now smoke like crazy – just to keep from wringing my annoying grandmother's neck; not that that's unusual, but I almost __**physically**__ did so. H has been hitting anyone she sees with calming charms; even me, at my request. Even the little ones are antsy and becoming violent, though less so than others. _

"_Crows are everywhere you look around the property, watching. I don't like this."_

It had told them a lot about the situation. They weren't sure what the Hell was going on, but it still told them a lot. There was also a verse about the sight of a shadowed, mysterious woman who H had seen on the way to work, resonating with so much energy that she was indescribable. With her presence was a rush of cold, but she was obviously solid. The woman had smiled and suddenly H was at peace. She thought that the woman was literally an angel, and The writer of the LJ was the best demonologist they'd seen, not counting Bobby, so considering all the other correct information she had Sam and Dean were starting to believe it.

"Miss Wallace?" they asked through the door. She was looking through the peephole.

"Yes?"

Sam decided to come right out with it.

"We're Hunters, and you seem to know a lot about the supernatural in the area."

A long pause, and then the door was opened. She shoved a water bottle at each of them. They drank immediately. Holy water, obviously; Bobby did the same. She nodded when nothing happened.

"Can't be too careful these days. Names?"

She didn't invite them in, but stepped to the side to let them pass.

"Sam and Dean Winchester."

"Winchester, huh? I don't keep up with the circles much. John's boys?"

"That'd be us," Dean nodded. They took seats at her gesture.

"Feel free to finish the water; I've got plenty. Now, what do you need?"

"You mentioned in your LiveJournal all sorts of omens, and we've noticed more. Do you have any idea what's going on?" Sam asked.

"It's not demons, that's for sure," she sighed. "I'm no Hunter, but with all this shit going on I would have done an exorcism if it was. This is something bigger; something beyond us. Besides, it's rare to actually _notice _an angel around. I mean, they help all the time, but usually they aren't so obvious about it. The only thing I can think of it Trial by Fire."

"Judgment Times?" Dean asked. He did know the Bible a _bit_.

"End Times," she countered.

"Honey, I'm home!" the woman called by habit what was started as a joke. "Oh, I didn't know we had guests."

"Harry; Sam and Dean Winchester. Winchesters; Harry Potter."

"Uh, isn't Harry a guy's name?"

Sam smacked him upside the back of the head.

*


End file.
